OPERATION:LOVETRIANGLE
by spoiledfashionista
Summary: SPOILER ALERT!Nigel’s 17 and now he’s back from the Galactic Kids Next Door. Will he rebuild his relationship with Lizzie? Or start a new one with Rachel who has always been there? RachelxNigelxLizzie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. Sadly.

WARNING: Spoiler alert! DON'T read if you haven't watched OPERATION:GIRLFRIEND yet. Or OPERATION INTERVIEWS.

Plus, I would like to tell you all now that some scenes might be offensive to you and so would some languages. There would be swearing and sexual implications, and perhaps character death. There would be racism, discrimination, vices and etcetc. In other words, I'm going to write (type?) this story of mine based from real life experiences and such but at the same time, keep it real to KND'S necessarily my life, but if you guys wanna share something that you think will be of great use in the story, tell me about it in your review!

Summary: Nigel's 17 and now he's back from the Galactic Kids Next Door. Will he rebuild his relationship with Lizzie? Or start a new one with Rachel who has always been there? RachelxNigelxLizzie

--------------------------------o-----------------------------

He's back.

He's back and I don't know how to feel. Oh, wait. Yes, I do.

I wanna strangle him.

And that was strange. Because if I did, then wouldn't that only show that I was bitter about everything?

Oh,yes, I was the one who broke up with him. But only because I was so frustrated of our relationship—especially of me. Sure, I always yelled at him, citing his faults. In the end, it was still me. It frustrated me that I was only second place to his _stupid_ organization.

I tried to be understanding at first, but when Nigel acted like he could get away every time, anger built up inside of me with _every missed dates_, _every uncalled calls_, and _every broken promises_.

Even when I knew his team mates hated me, I still stuck up my nose in the air because no matter what, I was sure they could never make me leave him. I actually thought me and Nigey would stay together and get married and get children and get old and have grandchildren.

Until a skinny less blonde nobody like her came and he practically jumped inside her car to drive off into the sunrise.

It was only three years later did I find out that her name was Rachel whatsherface.

Or something like that.

I only know her first name since her "bodyguards" kept repeating that I stay away from her when I tackled her to the ground and demanded she tell me where he was. A lot of help that gave me. Aside from getting weird weapons threatened at me, I only took one look on her face to realize that she didn't know either.

That knowledge haunted me every night.

Where the hell was he?

I've asked his parents, of course. To my astonishment, they didn't know either. They even acted like he didn't exist!

_What the fuck?_

Where they suggesting that he was just a figment of my imagination?

I knew better that he wasn't though.

Because my heart hurt _too - too much._

And now he was back. And I'm staring at his head that was now topped with hair—rich mahogany hair, like his father's.

_How in the hell did that happen?_

Not only that, he grew biceps and abs (though he never exposed his stomach or upper body, I somehow know there is some fine muscle under that shirt) and he was taller now and leaner.

This wasn't the Nigel Uno I knew.

This was just some imposter who was uncharacteristically being flanked by girls, who gave them all a half-bored; half amused grin as if he _knew _and _saw_ everything there was to see and know about.

But maybe he _did._

So that was why I wanted to strangle him desperately.

To ask questions like,

_Who the hell does he think he is?_

_Where the hell did he go after all these years?_

_What did he do?_

_What brought him back?_

And finally,

_Did he miss me?_

**Rachel's story**

He's back.

He's back and I don't know how to feel about that.

Actually, I do. I wanna go up to him and just clap my hand across his back like I always did.

Kind of like, congratulating him on a job well done.

I pondered on this.

Of course he would've done great. He wouldn't have been picked to go join the galactic kids next door if he wasn't.

So, good job for what?

For coming back in _one piece?_

For _coming back alive?_

My eyes followed a sudden movement inside the classroom and found Lizzie Devine. And I gulped and I remembered.

I remembered how she tackled me to the ground almost 3 years ago and asked me where Nigel was. I also remembered that it was I who basically tried to comfort Nigel when she broke up with him coldly. I remembered how I got rejected.

And I remember how much that _hurt._

But seeing him again, it was like that day never happened.

He changed.

I changed.

Even_ Lizzie_ changed.

He was built well, but he wasn't as muscular as Wally or numbuh four. He was leaner and taller, that was for sure. And there was this certain air around him. Oh, he has always been confident. Nigel was practically a born leader like his father, Numbuh Zero. Perhaps, with the experience he had encountered, he most probably had every right to be the way he is right now. Which was being ogled on by the girls in our class.

After all, he just basically popped out from nowhere yesterday and directly home after visiting the tree house where his team mates yells of glee and surprise were heard all throughout the neighborhood that so concerned was I from the reports I got from my fellow teens who heard their screams, I practically called every sector available that was free to go to their base and find out what the fudge was going on.

Sector V was and still is legendary, after all. To have to hear them shout like that made us panic.

Lo and behold though, it turned out that it was Nigel Uno was finally back. With thick untidy mahogany hair and emerald eyes.

I wondered what had happened to his sun glasses.

But that thought was pushed aside when another thought popped in my head as I continued to stare at the subject in question right in front of me.

Now that he was back, Was he back for good?

I watched interestedly as I saw his biceps flex and heard his husky laughter when he caught something that Hoagie tossed at him from the other side of the room.

Oh heavens, please say it is so.

-----------------o--------------------

A/Note: For some reason, I kept imaging Nigel as Zac Efron, wtf. Ah well. Its really up to your imaginations anyway.

So, if you'd let me, there'll probably more Nigel in the following chapter and Sector V. It is after all about them. But mostly Nigel,lol. I wanna write about how he came back, what he's thinking, and how his life will progress from here , again, you'd let me.

Reviews give me enthusiasm and inspiration!You guys are my muse!


	2. The true beginning of our end

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. Sadly. All rights is to Tim Warburton.

A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are the best! And as promised, I give this entire chapter to Nigel's story now. And finally, this is where our story finally revolves. Yay~!

Happy Reading~!

* * *

Nigel couldn't seem to wipe the grin off his face for what would look like the whole day as he stared at his team as they sat at the cafeteria. It has been 3 years after all and yes, he was relishing the moments they had and they were having now but his happiness was more than that. He missed them. It was especially hard for the first few months when he was with the Galactic Kids Next Door whenever he would shout his old saying of, "Kids Next Door--Battle Stations!" and then look around to find that there was no Wally who would courageously charge head on; uncaring about the numbers of enemies they would face as long as he could deliver a brutal punch to the face of that current bastard who would think of hurting his friends, no Hoagie who would use his 2 x 4 technology that would easily blast away the mastermind's minions or would invent some kind of shield to protect them, no Kuki whose eyes would blaze in anger upon seeing her friends beaten and all would cower in fear at her temper and lastly, no Abigail who would be the most collected person in the room despite the situation being in a life or death situation.

And no team meant that he was all alone, on his own so all those years of being away were years that he was more frequent in the infirmary than he could even imagine but at least he was alive and anyway, those injuries he suffered were just slight inconveniences and every time he went out into the field, he got better and better. Not that he could really complain, for as soon as he stepped onto the GKND's base, he stubbornly refused any offers of being given the best agents they had that he could work with and his stubbornness continued to when he turned thirteen and was placed in Galactic Teens Next Door or GTND for short. Through the Galactic Kids Next Door did he only realize that the world really was a dangerous place. The missions that they were given was a far cry from battling some joke like The Toilenator or Count Spankula. They were stopping countless plans from all over the galaxy on taking over the earth, intercepting a new lethal drug from spreading, destroying any blue prints on how to create a gigantic black hole in an instant and the list seemed endless that it was no wonder they needed every help they could get.

Looking back, a whole week would feel like a day to him. He could never really rest or take a break because every moment felt like his presence was needed for this or for that and he drank as much coffee his bladder could , the only good things he felt he owed to the GKND was that they found a cure to have his hair grow back. He thanks the heavens constantly that he didn't piss the shit out of his pants whenever some form of gun or other sharp object would be mercilessly shoved near his face or any other part of his body. He felt a lot of gratitude for getting his father's quick thinking and analysis as well as his determination as well as belief that someday, he would see his team again once this was all over. For him, his team was irreplaceable and he gave every hope; strength he had in his fiber devoted to them.

When he got back, he didn't even feel a single fear or doubt when he tiredly but confidently half walked and sprinted towards the tree house that was still proudly up to the high heavens in the middle of his house. He knew his team would be there and nothing would have changed.

But, he thought, things have changed.

And his grin turned into a smirk. Wally, all 6 foot, muscular and tousle haired blond jock had his arms at the back of Kuki's seat. They were a couple now. And from what Nigel could hear, they were considered the Ken and Barbie of the school. Of course, Wally was way more masculine than Ken could ever be but that wasn't the point. It was a casual stance but he knew that Wally's arms wouldn't hesitate to wrap around the raven headed beauty if his deep green eyes saw a predator near. Predator meaning other guys, of course, since Kuki Sanban has definitely grown out of being the "cute" one. Cute was now an understatement when describing the Japanese teen with her long black hair ending in perky curls at the ends that was pony tailed and almond shaped, chocolate colored eyes that were revealed by her side swept bangs, her cheerleader uniform was just another accessory to compliment her…assets.

Now that he thought about it, he never did find out how Wally had ever succeeded in finally having his long-time crush. Glancing away, he opened his mouth to cheekily ask Abigail or Hoagie about it but instantly closed his mouth again. It seemed as if that certain couple was busy themselves as Hoagie's fingers almost lazily and absently twirled Abigail's darker, wavy and longer locks that were sprawled around the girl's back down to her waist. Kind of like that singer, Beyonce, only Abigail was definitely much better and that was saying a lot. Hoagie meanwhile has lost all the baby fat he had and was, well; lanky, due to probably spending a lot more attention to electronics than doing physical activities but he looked good and was the type where girls, like Bree, would surprisingly go for in their surprise.

" I love you, guys"

And all four of his team mates head snapped at him instantly at that sudden outburst.

" Dude", Wally chuckled, shaking his head in amusement while Kuki cooed in affection at Nigel.

" I'm serious, I'm so proud of you guys" ,Nigel insisted, his grin back in place and reached from ear to ear.

"Stop that", Hoagie plastered on a fake horrified look then, " You look like you're the Joker or something" he laughed sheepishly while adjusting his ever present and now vintage goggles on his head. Despite having no fear of riding in the air on a contraption that was made out of knacks when they were young, Hoagie was terrified of clowns and his phobia escalated when he watched the latest Batman movie. He couldn't find how Joker found it funny when he was out killing people.

Nigel's smile only widened more if that was possible, if only to annoy him further, "You complete me" he said simply and laughed at Hoagie's pale face.

" Shut up, man. You're so gay" Wally rolled his eyes as Kuki giggled beside him.

" I was trying to be sentimental"

" Yeah? Well if sentimental's you're gonna go looking for, its sentimental you're gonna get" Abby grinned as she eyed a figure past the british boy.

Nigel frowned and turned to look behind him only to come face to face with two peaches in front of his face. It took him a few seconds then to realize that what he was staring at was a girl's chest. He dared to look up then and his navy blue eyes met lavender.

'_Oh'_ and '_Shit_' quickly ran through his mind as the owner of the said eyes—one that he had seen constantly back then—quickly hardened in anger and some other emotion he found he forgot.

* * *

A/N: Don't you just love cliff hangers? X3

-squeals and hides under her bed-

I'm sorry but I just couldn't resist! Besides, cliff hangers are good! They make readers come back for more and more readers always makes me happy,lol. That and reviews, ^_^

So, leave one! Or else I shall feel sad and unloved, DX

LOL.

BTW~! I THINK I know who would be the perfect Nigel for my story! And that's Logan Lerman( Percy Jackson from Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief)! WHOO~

I'm telling you guys! That boy is so damn HAWT. Rofl. He and Zac E. are like, two of my fave actors so there, I admit it! Oh, I also like Sterling Knight!_

OH!Or Matt Lanter(You'll know him from 90210 as Liam)! He's hawt too~! –fangirl squeal-

SIGH. IDK but I've always pictured Nigel here as someone who gives the air of mystery and aura of "he's been there, seen and done that" and I just feel like Logan and Matt would be good but that's just me.


End file.
